Cliff Diving
by SleaterKinney
Summary: Bella knows that when she jumps of the clift Alice would follow. AH/AU/Songfic based on the song when love takes over. AlicexBella femslash


**Alice/Bella  
All human  
Short one-shot song fic for the song When love takes over.**

**I needed to write something nice while I'm doing that gory one T_T so this is it. It is now balanced out ;D**

~Crystal

_**-BellaPOV-**_

_It's complicated, it always is  
that's just the way it goes  
Feels like I've waited so long for this  
I wonder if it shows?  
Head under water now I can breathe  
it never felt so good.  
'Cause I can feel it coming over me  
I wouldn't stop it if I could._

_When love takes over, (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over, (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight_

I stepped onto the edge of the cliff looking down into the dark water. I smiled stepping back away from the edge. I knew she would come in after I did this, she wouldn't let anything happen to me but she wasn't overbearing like Edward, my ex-boyfriend. I loved her, I loved Alice. But she was my best friend, she was like a sister to me, she was straight... wasn't she? Of course she was. I shook my head at my ideas. But I really wanted her to be at least Bi, then I actually had a chance. I felt guilty thinking of her like that. But we hadn't done anything together except for the rare drunk kiss here and there and every time that happened I was too chicken to do anything else. I looked behind before running and launching off into the ocean.

"Bella!" Alice yelled behind me. I hit the water and looked up seeing her little body throwing itself down. I smiled and ducked under the water as she splashed in. I swan over to her and hugged her. "You made it!" I laughed and was greeted by a pout on Alice's face. "You made me jump!"

"I did not! You jumped in on your own free will" I laughed splashing her with water. I saw her trying to look serious but I saw the corners of her lips turning into a smile, "Babe.." she whispered pressing her wet chest against mine, "I wouldn't let anything, absolutely anything happen to you." I felt my cheeks turn red, my heart racing. "I know what you're thinking Bella..." she whispered her lips moving against my ear. Oh shit, shit, shit. I floated there speechless. "Race you back!" She said louder and before I could register the words she was already half way to the shore. I raced after her knowing I won't be able to catch up to that little speedster.

I saw her smirk at me standing up out of the water while I was still struggling to get to the shore. Grr. I finally made it and ran to her looking angry. "Wow, what took you so long?" She giggled. No.. I wouldn't smile! I was angry at her... but seeing her made me happy, I felt my lips turn into a grin. "I wasn't the one who lived in the water for the first 15 years of my life" I raised my eyebrows looking at her with a little smug smile on my face.

She looked at me seriously, she knew I knew she hated talking about that. She glared at me turning around and walking towards the road. Oh shit... my smiled disappeared as I ran to her placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean ta" her lips on mine cut me off, I lost all train, I didn't even kiss her back. She pulled away. " I guess I was wrong" she whispered looking sad before jumping into her car and driving off leaving me standing here still stunned. I began walking home, knowing she wouldn't come back she looked really upset, if only I kissed her back...

It would take me hours to get back. I thought about her, how she had never had a boyfriend, at least I've never seen her with one and she was beautiful, she had numerous offers to go somewhere like New York city and do some modelling but she always rejected them because she said she wanted to be with me. I couldn't get the feeling of her lips off mine, I couldn't get the taste off. I walked along the grass getting honks from the cars filled with those pigs. Woohoo's from the guys inside. I think it was because my shirt was wet and see-through. I ignored them, I ignored them all the time, the only one I could focus on was Alice, she was the one that I thought of all the time, the one person I couldn't get out of my mind. I heard another honk, I chose to ignore it but then it pulled up behind me. "What the fuck do you want you pig!?" I yelled turning around and gasping... it was Alice. I am a absolute dickhead.

"I thought it was another man" I said unable to take my eyes of the beauty stepping out of her car. I could picture the look on my face right now, shock, idiotic, staring at her as if my life depended on it.

_Give me a reason, i gotta know  
Do you feel it too?  
Can't you see me here on overload  
And this time I blame you  
Mmmm, Looking out for you to hold my hand  
It feels like I could fall  
Now love me right, like I know you can  
We could loose it all_

_When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
You know you can't deny  
When love takes over (yeah-ah-eah)  
'Cause something's here tonight_

_And I'll be loving you all the time, it's true  
'Cause I'll wanna make it right, with you_

She didn't say a word she was just standing there next to her car. I was just staring at her, staring into her blue eyes seeing them move closer to mine staring back until they were as close as they could to mine her lips less than a millimetre away from my chin. I knew she hated being short than me. "Do you love me Bella?" she asked in a throaty voice. I just nodded. "Do you love me as much as I love you?" she asked in the same throaty voice she used before. I nodded once again. "Show me how much you love me Bella..."

I leant down capturing her lips in mine grabbing her hands in mine pressing my wet body against her dry one, she must of changed in the car. I kissed her as much as I could, as close as I could. She brought the pair of our hands around my waist pressing her as close as she could onto me, her tongue licking at my lips seeking a way in. I opened my mouth and allowed it entrance playing with her tongue with my own.

He tongue left and she pulled away. "Bella.. I have loved you since I met you, ever since I was 13" She whispered I felt her warm breath on my face. "Alice I love you too" I said pressing my lips back onto hers. She bounced away and ran over to her car hoping in. "Bella lets go, Now I wanna show you how much I love you back in your bedroom!" she called out.

I had a giant goofy smile on my face as I ran as fast as I could into the passenger's seat. "so how are you gonna show me?" I asked still with the goofy grin on my face.

"I'm going to throw you down on your bed" She whispered in my ear, "Take off all your clothes..." she licked my ear, "and give you a makeover!!!" she said full of excitement.

The grin quickly faded and I heard her giggle as she drove off.

**Thanks for reading review please. **


End file.
